Talk:Redwall Chronological Order
Could we put the "framework" in nonlinked italics to give a more comprehensive list?--Ember Nickel 13:35, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Sure. The whole point of this site is comprehensiveness =) --LordTBT Talk! 23:20, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, just gave it a shot. The # signs didn't work with my comments, so I went back to *s. Notes on the "approximatelys": *I'm figuring Martin's dead before the prologue and epilogue of Mossflower. *Saxtus could have been describing Mariel and Dandin's second departure (with the Pearl Queen), but that seems less likely what I went with. *I don't remember hearing about Russano's wife and kids in or before Taggerung, so I put them afterwards. *No idea when Rillbrook comes in. --Ember Nickel 18:06, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah it's impossible to tell with Rillbrook. Actually the bullet points work out better for this, so people can distinguish between the actual novels and the in-between =) --LordTBT Talk! 18:18, 25 March 2007 (UTC) If Bellmaker is after Martin the Warrior's frame, why isn't Mellus there? And why did Saxtus call Dandin and Mariel, en I quote, "Young ones"? Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) That should be rephrased; the "Only pay attention to the bullet pints' bit, that it. All of the things are in bullets, so that's like saying, 'Don't pay attention to anything that's not on here, which wouldn't be on here anyways.' I get that the indented stuff is for people who are crazy about reading things in Chronological order, but perhaps they should be Italicized and it should say that the Italics is for the persnickety Chronologicalist. By the way, if you were to just read the books in order, not skipping about prologues and epilogues and book two and book one, but the whole book, which would come first, "Martin the Warrior" and "Mossflower" or "Legend of Luke"? If I decide to reread the series, I always go Brocktree-Legend of Luke-Martin the Warrior, etc, because the bulk of the plot has to do with Luke, not Martin. Just a thought. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 04:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Luke is half/half. And considering much of it involves familiarity with Martin/Gonff, the order as listed is correct. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Question Why is it that Wikipedia and Redwall Wiki both have a different chronological order than Brian Jacques official website? For example Lord Brocktree is stated as book #1 on both "wiki" sites but Brian says it is book #13????? I need a clarification as to why there is conflicting orders? Please and thank you. :You're confusing Chronological Order with Publication Order - LB is 13 in terms of publication order. -- LordTBT Talk! 13:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, I think I read somewhere on this wiki that near the end of Russano's reign, he came to the rescue of the Redwallers. Does that mean he read Lord Brocktree to them after Marlfox? Or not? --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 00:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC) "*I don't remember hearing about Russano's wife and kids in or before ''Taggerung, so I put them afterwards."'' I think they go before since Cregga Rose Eyes was fairly young when she became Russano the Wise's adoptive mother...can it be changed? Argulor (talk) 05:50, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :There's nothing on this page that needs changing. Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 14:57, August 14, 2017 (UTC) How do we know Taggerung is set before the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree, however? - Argulor Taggerung is set after the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree. Can someone please change that? Argulor (talk) 04:45, August 16, 2017 (UTC) This article is wrong. The prologue and epilogue of Lord Broctree takes place before The Taggerung, not after. Argulor (talk) 06:18, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Can someone please change order of the prologue/epilogue of Lord Brocktree and Taggerung? Taggerung comes after, not before. Argulor (talk) 17:43, August 30, 2017 (UTC) "*I don't remember hearing about Russano's wife and kids in or before ''Taggerung, so I put them afterwards."'' I think they go before since Cregga Rose Eyes was fairly young when she became Russano the Wise's adoptive mother...can it be changed? Argulor (talk) 05:50, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Can someone please change it? Can someone please change the order of the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree and Taggerung? Argulor (talk) 18:09, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Please see the above post, and stop spamming this page. Thanks! -- LordTBT Talk! 21:27, September 4, 2017 (UTC) What post? All you wrote was that there was nothing wrong but there is. Argulor (talk) 00:30, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Can you please put the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree as being before Taggerung? We have no evidence that it's after, and it seems weird to place it after without reason. Argulor (talk) 03:29, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello? -Argulor Why is the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree listed as taking place after Taggerung? -Argulor